engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Echo (Earth-Prime)
About Ayame Ashikaga-Garrett 2001-2018 Ayame grew up with her mother and father, she lived in London until she was 9. Her and her family was flown to Japan because her father was stationed in Japan for The Stutanic War. Ayame was scared growing up, she was always picked on for her red hair even though she was very beautiful, she had no friends until she started developing in certain regions when she was 12. She became fluent in Japanese. When she was 15 she got her first boyfriend, that boyfriend was abusive and then one day he punched her eye really hard that she lost most of her vision in that one, he then said that maybe both of them should be like that so he punched the other just as hard. She was crying so much that when a business man walked by he grabbed her and brought her to the hospital. She had to not use her eyes for a few weeks then go back into the hospital so she was assigned a sleeping mask to wear all the time, the next time she went to the hospital and they checked her eyes she still had minor bruising but she is deemed to have to wear glasses for the rest of her life. She could also wear contacts but not until her cornea is fully healed in both eyes. Her father got angry and went to the boy's house and murdered him with his bare hands. Ayame's father went to jail and after 30 days he was sent to the electric chair. He was murdered by the police department of Osaka, Japan because he was deemed a menace to society. Ayame knew her father meant well and he was just seeking justice and the pain her boyfriend did for her and her family so she vowed to become the best Justice Server of all of Osaka she asked her mother to learn Muay Thai, and Kendo. Her mother agreed after a year of asking and by the time she was 17 she became a red belt. She was in the IMMAFT (International Mixed Martial Arts Fighting Tournament), that's the same tournament Manny (Risk) was in when he was 17. They both hit it off well and had a thing going on, they both had a huge crush on each other since they both had so much in common, she gave him her Skybook (Skype Facebook equivalent) address and her Battlestar Online account name so they can play together after the tournament. They never ended up fighting each other but they both won their respective battles. When Manny had to go back to Rhode Island she was devastated but was also happy to see him soon on Skybook and Battlestar Online. 2018-Present She and her mother were in tough living arrangements, soon her mother had to take part in gang administrations to get some cash here and their, her mother soon became a Mistress of one of the top Yakuza hitmen. She was constantly beat upon, Ayame couldn't do anything but watch her mother get beaten every single day until she came and took down the hitman, she and her mother fled to Saitama, Japan. They weren't there for too long because of the Yakuza found them, Echo was forced to kill a hitman because he had a her mom at gunpoint, so they went to Tokyo. They didn't find them there, Ayame's mom was secretly a prostitute, that's how Ayame's College Fund was able to be. Ayame never questioned where the money came from, she went to college for 4 years and graduated with a bachelor's degree for optometry. One day coming back home from work she saw her mother dead in her bed, limbs everywhere, it was tragic for her. Ayame threw up and left Tokyo and go back to Osaka. She then got a job there to be a Doctor of Optometry. She's a doctor at day and a Justice Server at night. Both day and night she is a hero. She later thought of the name echo since after the years of near blindness she gained peaked human near superhuman sense of hearing. She can hear a Toki-Taka (Vocaloid Equivalent) concert from 20 miles away. She has kept this up for a while always dreaming to see Manny again until she learns that he's a Billionaire Philanthropist so every time he comes to Japan he meets her always speaking to each other all the time, he loans her money for better living arrangements, she declines and explains what happened to her parents and he felt bad so he started a campaign called the Ashikaga-Garrett Campaign which gives money to dead soldiers' families. That includes her, she is the last of her family except her Japanese grandma that are still alive, Ayame feels deeply indebted to Manny but he feels otherwise. She then moves on from him and dates guys here and there until 2029. Manny and Maria had a huge fight in September of 2030 but then came back together in October of the same year, they never divorced but only split. They both cheated, Manny hooked up with Ayame, she then got pregnant, Manny felt this was right for some reason. Maria also started to have a long-term affair with Xin. They're married for 14 years until Manny finds out that she is cheating on him with Xin Suda (Sai) at the age of 31, he flips and out then he found out they have been doing that for 2 years. Manny filed for divorce and Maria claimed she never cheated so Maria won and she got custody over the kids and Manny lost all of his money and his company. All of STPE was shut down and Manny was forced with nothing but Jason (His adopted son), and $5000 to try to find new living arrangements. Manny went back with Ayame and his new daughter Mari (becomes Akuma when she is 17) which is 1 1/2 years old. Ayame didn't feel obligated to go back with Manny until the year 2033. He took full time to get a job to help provide for Jason, Mari and Ayame. Powers Superhuman Hearing Heightened Other Senses Except Sight Remembers Much More Stuff Can Replicate Anyone's Voice Can Scream Louder than most people Can block out whatever she doesn't want to hear Can shut her ear drums by tightly squeezing her jaw muscles to close her eardrum Can feel subtle movements Taste more flavors than most people Sniff whatever is in the air before and much more than normal people Weapons She Uses Her Trusty Katana and for projectiles she uses Kunai. Armor When she was first echo she only had skin tight unitard and some armor plates around her body. When she had her arrangements with Manny she received money towards new armor and weapons. Her armor was built to enhance all of her senses more than they already are. The colors she usually wear are a Dark Stone Grey and a Light Neon Blue.